homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tyguy.00
Welcome! Hello there Tyguy.00! Welcome to ! We're building a large collaborative resource of everything related to Homeworld and we thank you for your edit to Serious Question. Please check the links below for some helpful ways to get started with editing on the wiki: * Our Style Guidelines discuss how to write articles on the wiki, so that we have a consistent experience for our editors. * Planning on uploading any images to the site? Please make sure to read the Image policies so that you understand how to make images legal for use on the site. * Here for the forums? Great, head on over to and get started making topics! We hope you enjoy your time here and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to reply on my talkpage! SuperSajuuk (talk) 20:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: here I am here, as I leave the tab open for the wiki, but I'm just too busy to edit here and frankly, I had enough of having to do everything myself with the other supposedly "active" sysops just leaving because they didn't like a change. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:02, October 12, 2015 (UTC) re: Profile read Yeah, there's no real purpose in me editing this wiki when it appears that nobody wants to be involved in sorting out the massive mess of the wiki (aka all the annoying fanon and sourceless pages). I may come back to the wiki and do some editing soon, but I've more important things to do, such as editing other wiki's where I have a vested interest (and are new wiki's so less work needs to be done), completing the semester of my uni course (just a few weeks to go and then I'll get a month break :D) and working on my YouTube channel. Especially as the other sysops don't seem to care about the wiki, it doesn't really make the wiki meaningful to anyone. :P --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:18, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :I already did, months ago. The other sysops decided to just pack up and leave when I started making various improvements to the wiki and none of them have any further interest in the wiki. The two active sysops who were around when I came back to adopt the wiki presumably returned simply so they could block the changes I was trying to make to improve the wiki. :I already removed the sysop flag from the inactive sysops. I can't remove their bureaucrat flag, so they're free to restore that sysop flag if they come back and help out around the wiki. :Luckily we still get about 1-2k views per day, but it's just too much work for one editor (aka me) to do on my own. I'll get some time to sort out the remainder of the cleanup and then just leave the wiki to collect dust. As you said, the game has not improved in any way and it's coming up to a year since the release of Remastered. :Shame that, really. But what can you do? :P --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:17, November 23, 2015 (UTC) re: Deserts of Kharak Yep. But more than likely nobody will edit. Even the per-day views on the wiki didn't increase in any notable manner compared to the release of HW Remastered last year. Oh well, if needed I'll just have to do all the work (as it seems to be expected now lol). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:36, January 21, 2016 (UTC) re: Homeworld announcement Hi there! I think I've seen you on the HW Universe discord from time to time. And I'm interested in the announcement but keeping my expectations low to avoid any potential disappointments. --''Saju '' 07:04, August 22, 2019 (UTC)